Dragon: The Game: The Fanficiton
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Will Dragon-san ever find peace in his average, ordinary life?


Dragon was just sitting on his couch in his average, ordinary, middle class house in modern day Japan. It had been years since he had been abandoned by the developers who had promised to make him into a game via kickstarter 5 years ago. Now he lived a comfortable life by himself and his maid/life-partner whom he calls his "Onii-chan".

Of course, as you might imagine, being a dragon in 21st century Japan is no easy feat, as he was bullied as a kid and felt very insecure about his emotions. Thankfully for him, being able to breath fire made it easy to deal with bullies, but the police didn't agree with his methods. As a result, Dragon spent his formative years in Juvie, and later in adulthood in prison. Fortunately for him, he didn't die in prison, but became reformed. Now he finally lives an average life and couldn't be happier.

After sitting down for a while, his maid entered the room.

"Hello, Dragon-san! I see you got up early today." said the maid with a cute wink.

"Onii-chan, its so nice to see you up finally. I got up because it was such a beautiful day today." said Dragon, giving his maid a kiss on the cheek.

"Ehehehehee! You're too much Dragon-san. Lets make pancakes!" said the maid.

"That's a splendid idea Onii-chan. Lets make them together." said Dragon as he and his maid walked into the kitchen together.

Of course the first thing to do when making pancakes is to find the ingredients of course. First they looked in the pantry for the pancake mix. They found it on the top shelf, since they had saved the mix for just such an occasion.

Next they had to look in the fridge, both for butter, and an egg. The butter came with ease, although the egg was a little further back in the fridge, and it was the last one in there too (what luck!).

Taking all the ingredients, the threw them all into a bowl. But disaster struck when Dragon went to crack the egg, as the egg cracked in his massive, draconic palms. Dragon had always been a little self-conscious about his dragon-like qualities, and felt ashamed that his brutish strength had cracked the last egg. So he did not take it well when his maid laughed cutely about the situation.

"Ehehehe~ you klutz!" said the maid. But Dragon was not laughing, instead he was filled with rage.

Dragon slapped his maid across the face in rage. "Its not funny you bitch! Look at what my monstrosity has done!"

Onii-san then began to cry because she had disrespected her master. "I'm so sorry Dragon-san, I had no idea..." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Its OK Onii-san, but you shouldn't get me angry like that. You know how I feel about my self image." said Dragon, looking down upon his maid. She just cried more.

"Do you want me to go to the store to get more eggs, Onii-san?" said the maid, beginning to calm down.

"NO! I did this, and I need to fix it." said Dragon, storming out the door in a fit of rage.

Dragon was walking down the street, as he usually did, like always. He didn't mind the looks he usually got today as he was in a determined mood, made bad by his maid's lack of empathy. But there was one person who did get to him. One that looked all too familiar.

Dragon tried to get a better look at the man, before he turned away, as if the man was trying to avoid his gaze. Dragon pursued the man, desperate to find out if it was really the man he had thought it was.

After giving chase, Dragon called out to him. "Hey, do I know you?" said Dragon.

The man turned around slowly, knowing he'd been caught. As his face became less obscured, Dragon now knew his assumption was correct. It was Grant, the man who had abandoned him all those years ago.

Dragon had a history with Grant. It was not long after Dragon got out of prison that Grant approached him about a game he was making called Dragon: The Game. Dragon was more than excited to put his name on the project, hoping to find fame after hitting rock bottom. At first it was promising, and they even led a successful kickstarter. But as time went on, progress slowed, and after years in development, they had little to show for it. Grant eventually became less involved and disappeared, which left Dragon on his own, alone and lonely. It wasn't until he found his Onii-chan that he became happy once more. The thought and sight of Grant, the man who had scammed and abandoned him, made Dragon angry.

"Uh, hey, do I know you?" said Grant, feigning ignorance.

"Don't play dumb with me, Grant. You know what you did to me and the hundreds who trusted you." said Dragon.

"Look man, I'm sorry. I was just an ambitious young man at the time, I had no idea what I was doing. I know what I did was wrong, but I've become older and learned from that experience. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" pleaded Grant.

Dragon paused for a moment. Grant did seem genuine. He was a sad and broken man, driven to his limit, as far as Dragon could infer by his dirty clothes, awful smell, and unshaven face. But Dragon also couldn't forget what he had done.

"I'll forgive you Grant... in hell!" said Dragon, as he breathed fire all over Grant's face, burning him alive.

Grant's screaming obviously attracted the attention of the cops. They found trying to constrain a Dragon to be harder than they would've imagined, but eventually their strength in numbers won out and Dragon was put in cuffs.

The maid was there too, trying to find Dragon to apologize for upsetting him, only to find him in cuffs. She panicked and ran over to Dragon.

"Dragon-san! What happened?" said the maid.

"Miss, this dragon burned this poor innocent man alive. He's going to jail for a very long time." said the police officer.

"That bastard deserved everything he got! I'll take a thousand years of jail so long as he is rotting in hell!" Dragon said.

"No, Dragon-san! What will I do without you? I love you Dragon-san!" said the maid.

"Oh, um, thank you." said Dragon awkwardly, as he didn't really feel the same way. Dragon's response made the maid only sadder as she knew her love would never be requited.

And so, Dragon went to prison for his crimes. Later in prison he died, because of course he did.

THE END


End file.
